


Amongst the Stars

by ClassicKaze (Kazewrites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Cute, Drabble, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ineffable Event, Ineffable Event 2019 (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/ClassicKaze
Summary: Short drabble for Ineffable Event Day 2 The Firmament/Look up to the sky and see...





	Amongst the Stars

"I meant it you know." Crowley said one night while the two strolled through St. James Park.

"Meant what, dear?" Aziraphale asked looking over.

Crowley's finger pointed up. "Alpha Centauri, angel. We could have run away."

Aziraphale looked away but grasped Crowley's hand in his, squeezing it.

"I know." He said quietly. "I should have listened. I'm sorry."

Crowley stopped pulling Aziraphale against his own chest, the angel still wouldn't meet his gaze. "Look at me." He whispered.

Aziraphale's eyes darted a few places before finally settling on Crowley's mirrored lenses.

"I don't care if it's here on Earth or amongst the stars. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Crowley ran his long fingers along Aziraphale's jaw.

It was dark but the demon could definitely see a distinct blush on his angels face.


End file.
